


Skinny and Carnelian

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Kindergarten, F/F, Fighting, Gems shattered, Love, Rebellion, Training, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: How Skinny and Carnelian first met and how they grew closer to one another.





	Skinny and Carnelian

Jasper knew exactly what she was supposed to do from the moment she emerged from the rock. She was a soldier, one of homeworld's troops on the ground, ready to fight the rebels and protect her diamond. But she was surprised when she first opened her eyes and was looked at with confusion and a bit of disgust. She had come out wrong, too tall, too strange, too skinny.

She didn't even notice. To her this was her body, it was who she was and what she was supposed to be. Even around the other quartzes she never felt out of place. She was given a designation but everybody just started calling her Skinny and the name stuck. 

Skinny spent most of her time guarding the beta kindergarten with her quartz sisters. They were waiting for the rest to emerge. Then they would finally be able to fight. But for the most part her life was slow. The kindergarteners would check on the progression and make reports, little Peridot's did love to type away at their screens. Of course Skinny and her sisters couldn’t help but to bother them a little.

"Hey, Peridot 4UC right?" 

The kindergartener looked up at her with a slightly annoyed expression and sighed. "What is it you want this time Jasper 7YH?" 

Skinny chuckled. "You can just call me Skinny, everybody else does." 

"I refuse to participate in your idiotic games of calling each other anything besides your assigned designation. Now tell me what it is you want." 

"Well I was just curious how many more of us there are left to emerge. It's not exactly easy being a soldier without anybody to fight. Sure we roughhouse a bit and have fun but we can't wait to get out there and break some rebels you know? It's like if you weren't able to type away at your screens all day!"

The Peridot scowled a bit. She was cute when she was annoyed. "There are exactly 57 more designated gems which are supposed to emerge at some point in the next few months." She glanced at her screen. "Correction, 56. Now stop bothering me. Go back to doing you work and leave the growing of gems to us."

Skinny sighed. "Alright fine, but you should lighten up. Too much stress makes you smaller you know." She teased and then left before the Peridot could yell at her. 

Another month passed and things started changing. The rebels had found their way to the beta kindergarten and had begun to send in scouts and spies to assess their numbers. Some of these traitors were caught and questioned, but others escaped and returned to their leader, the terrifying Rose Quartz. Security on the borders of the kindergarten increased and certain gems were even assigned as security for the kindergarteners, in case any rebels did manage to break through. 

Skinny was assigned to a little Peridot, one who had been affectionately called Skit because she was always awkward around the other gems. Skinny followed Skit around, making sure she was safe as she performed her daily routines. 

Skit looked at Skinny. "Um, so, we need to go to the next section now. There should be another gem emerging from there shortly." 

Skinny nodded. "Lead on oh fearless leader." 

Skit had gotten used to her humor and only rolled her eyes at some of the jokes. "Alright." She walked to the next section. This area had large expanses of red rocks. It was one of the few places that had the perfect conditions for creating Carnelians. 

Skinny did not understand all the technical aspects of why these rocks worked so well, but she did know about carnelians. They were gems of impressive strength with a stocky build. They usually came out a little shorter than most Jasper's and it was not uncommon for them to come out fighting. That was of course a second part of Skinny's function as security, too keep her boss safe from any wild emerging gem soldiers. 

There were a handful of other kindergarteners in this area when Skit and Skinny arrived. And they were of course accompanied by their own guards. Skinny followed Skit as she went over to a section of rock and used a small probe to take her readings. Once she was done she walked over to the others and started comparing her notes with them. While she did this Skinny started talking with the other gems. 

"So, how's life treating you two?"

The jasper with red markings covering most of her face smiled. "Going fine, just waiting for our new sister to come out." She gestured to the wall of rock she was supposed to emerge from. 

"Yeah, and talking about my emersion." The carnelian standing next to her said. This one had come out with an extra finger on each hand. She liked to make jokes about it sometimes. 

Skinny leaned back against the nearest rock and crossed her arms. "Well don't stop on my account." 

She nodded and continued her telling of the story, talking about how she came out expecting an army but was instead faced with one of the most timid looking gems she had ever seen, a little peridot that had just been transferred the day before. 

The Peridot had barely been able to stay standing to read out her designation she was so scared. Carnelian picked the peridot up midway through her talking and slung her over a shoulder, proclaiming that one was hers. She had been reprimanded afterwards but it was still funny. 

About the time she was finishing her story there was a sound in the nearby rock. The kindergarteners scrambled, calling over their guards and getting their instruments ready.   
Skinny quickly went over to Skit and stood by her while she had an argument with the other kindergarteners. They were debating over who would get the job of welcoming the new recruit. It was eventually decided that the senior most of them, a blue Azurite with long hair, should do it. She stood before the rock and prepared for the new gem to emerge. 

After a few more moments there was a sound like liquid sloshing around and an outline of light appeared in the stone. The light grew as the rock shifted and changed, forming the body of the gem. But there was something wrong, this gem was too small for a normal soldier. After a few moments the gem had fully emerged from the rock and stood before the group. She had red skin and darker red hair, her gem was located left shoulder. She of course emerged in her uniform like she was programmed to. She finally opened her eyes after a few moments and looked around at the group. 

The Azurite took a step forward after it appeared safe and cleared her throat. "Um, hello. I'm Azurite facet 4 cut 2CD. Welcome to the gem army. Your designation is carnelian facet 6 cut 7MT. Do you understand me?" 

The carnelian suddenly smiled and stepped forward, embracing the Peridot and laughing. "Of course I understand you!" She was happy it seemed. 

The kindergartener froze up and made an involuntary sound of distress when Carnelian hugged her. "Yes, well please let go of me now. We need to have you evaluated then send you to work." 

Carnelian smiled and stepped back. "No problem." She stood there with her hands on her hips, body slightly shifted to the left. "Evaluate away!" 

The Azurite brought up her screen and started typing away. "You're shorter than you're supposed to be. Are you able to produce a weapon?" 

Carnelian reached over to the gem on her arm and focused. Her gem started glowing and a moment later she produced a double headed axe. She placed it on the ground and leaned against it. "How's that?" 

The Azurite cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes well good." She wrote something down then moved on, asking the carnelian questions and for demonstrations. Soon her evaluation was over and she closed her logs. "Alright, we'll give you your assignment now." 

Skit cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone present. "If I may I need another quartz to assist me in my work. I'm working in the area with the most rebel sightings after all so..." She suddenly noticed everybody was staring at her and seemed to grow much smaller. "I mean, if that is alright." 

The senior kindergartener walked over and stood before her. "Extra security in that section would be a good idea. And since you spend so much time there as is, it would only be logical to assign her to you." 

Skit looked up at her. "Th-thank you ma'am." 

The gem nodded and leaned down. "But be very careful. I do not take kindly to people challenging my authority. Is that understood?" 

Skit nodded. "Yes ma'am!" She did her diamond salute. 

The gem looked at Carnelian. "Follow this Peridot and assist her in whatever way she instructs you to." 

Carnelian walked over and saluted Skit. "Hi, I'm Carnelian." 

Skit nodded. "Peridot facet 4 cut,” Skinny suddenly interrupted her.

"We call her Skit." She stated, smiling a bit. 

Skit spun around and raised a finger at Skinny. "I told you not to call me that!" 

Skinny smirked. "Easier than calling you a number." 

Carnelian giggled. "Skit huh? It suits you." 

Skit blushed darkly and cleared her throat. "Whatever. Let's get going." She started walking back to her section. "We have ten sights to examine." 

Carnelian and Skinny fell in behind Skit and started moving with her. As they moved the two quartz started to glance at each other. Skit kept walking until she reached the first location. She began her analysis and told them to keep watch for rebels or any problems. The two quartz' started moving around but while working they also got to know each other. 

"Hi! I'm Carnelian!" She gave a big smile to Skinny. "Who are you?" 

Skinny giggled. "I'm a Jasper but there's a lot of us so everybody calls me Skinny." 

Carnelian looked her over. "Well you are pretty skinny." She smiled. "You can call me Carnie if you like." 

Skinny nodded. "Alright, Carnie it is." She watched her. 

Carnelian put her hands behind her head and smiled. "Hey, how come we aren't going out and attacking those rebels? That's what we're made for isn't it?" 

Skinny sighed. "Yes, but unfortunately we're stuck here until the rest of the gems emerge. So they have us running security and acting as guards." 

Carnelian adopted a puzzled look. "Well how many more of us still have to emerge?" 

Skinny had to think. "The last time I asked they said thirty four I think?" She scratched at the top of her head. "Yeah, probably. We can ask Skit to confirm." 

Carnelian nodded. "Alright. So how long have you been around?" 

"Well it would be about two years now, give or take." 

"Wow, seen any good action in that time?" She was eager for action just like the rest of them. 

"Not in the first year, but there have been more and more raids from the rebels recently. So sometimes we do get to fight them." 

Carnelian punched the palm of her hand. "Heck yeah! I can't wait to smash those pebbles into the dirt!" She was tenacious. 

Skinny nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun. Once we actually get to fight that is. For now we just have to stick to our duties."

"Well let's get to work then." 

They proceeded to patrol the area until Skit was finished, then they went back to the central area where most of the group gathered. There was a single ship there that was used as a temporary base while the technicians coordinated the events in the canyon.

The quartz had cubbies in the base in which to rest between their work. As soon as Skinny and Carnelian stepped inside they were stopped by another gem who stated that they were on guard duty that night. 

Skinny groaned but took Carnelian up to the top of the canyon. The only nice thing about nighttime guard duty was the beautiful stars overhead, but it was also incredibly stressful as they had to be extra attentive. Skinny took Carnelian directly to one of the outposts arranged at strategic points along the crevice. The outpost had the gems inside who they would be relieving. The two jaspers looked happy when they entered and gave them a hearty elbowing as they left them in the outpost. 

Skinny chuckled at the two before turning to Carnelian and spreading her arms. "So, welcome to guard duty, we get to stay here for a few hours and watch monitors until somebody else comes to take our place." She walked over to the console and pulled up the security feeds which displayed the area outside, constant sweeps were being conducted and there were sensors that would tell if any gem forms were approaching. Skinny leaned back in the chair. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Carnelian sat down in one of the spare chairs and leaned back. "Heck I don't know. Talk?"

So they did, Carnelian asked questions and Skinny answered. She made sure to try and keep it interesting, telling her exciting stories like the one about when a Peridot had been "kidnapped" by one of the quartzes and how she had been nearly shattered afterwards. They had actually been pursuing a secret relationship with each other which was highly taboo. The soldiers were not supposed to do those kinds of things with the kindergarteners, it was indecent. 

"Have you ever had anything like that?" Carnelian suddenly asked, quite curious. 

Skinny was surprised by the question. "What? You mean a romantic relationship?" She ended up laughing. "Hardly! I've never found anybody who I could get that close to." 

Carnelian nodded. "Do you want to?" 

Skinny was more surprised by that question. She had seen gems in love before, they looked so happy. She had to take a moment to consider her response. "I... I suppose I would someday, but maybe not now, not unless I could find somebody I really liked." 

Carnelian nodded. "Have you ever had any flings with any of the quartzes here?" 

Skinny blushed lightly. "Well one or two. We're all friends and we have to find some way to fill the time." 

Carnelian smiled. "Anyone in particular?" She was prying just a bit. 

Skinny cleared her throat, this topic was making her uncomfortable. "We should be focusing on work.” She didn't want to talk about her lovers. To her it was a very private matter and she didn't want to embarrass anyone. She focused on the screen until Carnelian walked over and looked up at her. 

Skinny looked at her with a puzzled look. 

Carnelian smiled, making her face scrunch up just a bit. "So show me how to work this thing." 

Skinny started running her through how the machine worked. They remained there for a long time until the next shift came and sent them back to the base to rest before they had to help Skit again. 

Things continued like this for a few weeks, the two spoke often, Skinny showed Carnelian how to operate the machinery and she in return talked with her, discussing different things and ideas. They did spend some time practicing fighting with each other. They had to remain sharp for when they were finally able to go into battle. 

There were a few raids and only one of them even made it past the outer barriers and the rebels were quickly caught and shattered. Skinny and Carnelian didn't even see the raid, they were in the canyons with Skit when it happened. 

Things proceeded slowly, more and more gems emerged with each passing day and soon there were only a handful left to emerge. The gems were getting more rowdy and excited now that it was almost time to fight, they spent hours wrestling and practicing for when their time would come. Skinny and Carnelian practiced fighting others together, perfecting a fighting style that allowed them to work together as they fought. 

As this happened the two grew closer in other ways until eventually they started seeing each other even outside of their work. They would walk deep into the canyons and talk about things like how they were doing, how Carnelian liked the other quartzes, and about Skinny's previous escapades. 

One day the technicians all became very excited because they received news that an agate was coming to take over and lead the army. The agate arrived a few days later and landed her ship inside the canyon. She immediately ordered the quartzes to assemble and stand at attention near the ship. She came out and stood before them, an imposing figure in a long red cape with swept back hair that ended in three points. Her eyes were a striking crimson and studied each gem carefully. 

"I am Fire Red Agate, your new commander." She reached up to her gem, an oblong shaped crystal with two points located on her upper arm and pulled from it a brilliant mace with a head of curved flanges. She struck the ground next to her with the mace, sending up a small cloud of dust. "Together we will take the fight to the rebels and crush them." She sent her weapon away. "Return to your duties for now, but meet back here at the end of the day and we shall begin your training as a proper army." 

With that she walked back into her ship and the group dispersed. 

Skinny and Carnelian went to Skit and accompanied her into the canyons. "So she seems very... Passionate?" Carnelian commented. 

Skinny nodded. "Yes, though I’m not sure if that's a good thing yet." She looked at Skit. "What do you think fearless leader?" 

Skit glanced back at them. "I think she's going to be a strong leader and that I can't wait to get out of here." She walked to one of the remaining spots and did her analysis. "Ah yes, almost finished." She looked back at the other two. "You two should be excited, you finally get to fight some rebels for the empire." She was walking further in now. "If I were a soldier like you I would be absolutely ecstatic." 

Skinny and Carnelian giggled. 

"You'd be a pretty funny looking soldier Skit." Carnelian stated.

Skit blushed. "That's beside the point." 

They returned to the camp after their work was done and prepared for that night. They went out to where Fire Red Agate had them meet before to prepare for their training. 

The agate came out once they were all gathered and stood before them. "Alright you pebbles! It's time for you to show me what true warriors look like! It's time for you to become the best army in the empire! It's time," she froze midsentence as a spear pierced through her back. She looked down at the object protruding from her chest with a shocked expression before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

The quartzes stared in confusion before one of them pointed up at the top of the canyon wall and shouted. There, gathered into a group of a dozen or so were gems of every kind that Skinny had never seen before. They all stood looking down at them and raised their weapons, shouting something out before throwing explosives down on the group.   
Skinny quickly moved, rolling away from the main group and taking a position next to one of the larger rocks in the area. She heard the soft thud of gems landing nearby and summoned her weapon, a long sword-spear with a large blade, perfect for stabbing and chopping. She began darting towards where the nearest thud had been and got as close as she could, preparing to attack. As the dust from the sand and explosives cleared she couldn't see anybody. She turned around and looked at the area to see what had happened. The ground around her was littered with gems, some broken apart into shards and others just lying there waiting to reform. She steeled herself, not daring to look at the gems for fear of recognizing one of her friends among them. 

She heard the sounds of fighting coming from around the bend of the canyon and quickly made her way towards the sound. She rounded the corner and saw one of the jaspers fighting against two rebels. Skinny quickly went to her rescue, stabbing one of the rebels as they were about to attack and causing the other to turn to her, allowing the jasper to deliver a blow that sent her retreating into her gem. The jasper stepped on the gem, crushing it under her foot. Skinny lifted the other rebel's gem and put it into a bubble, sending it back to the quarters. They could interrogate her later. 

She nodded to her quartz sister before running off further into the canyon. She knew there must be other fights breaking out all over the canyons, other gems like her had no doubt moved to get into a better position or moved to help others and had become separated from the rest of the group. Skinny ran along the canyon, looking for one gem in particular, her partner, Carnelian. 

She searched frantically, finding some other quartzes who were standing over the shards of broken gems and helping others. She kept moving, asking every group she found if they had seen Carnelian. As she ventured further into the canyons she finally heard her. 

"Ha! Too slow! You rebels aren't that impressive. If the rest of your army is like this we're gonna kick your butts easily!" 

Skinny ran towards that sound and discovered Carnelian standing against one of the walls with three large scary rebels before her. Carnelian had summoned her double-bladed axe and was holding it defensively. She was scuffed up and looked tired but an excited smile graced her features regardless. 

Skinny called out to her and one of the rebels looked at Skinny. They scowled and told something to the others before rushing over towards Skinny, raising their sword as they charged. Skinny took a stance and rushed forward, intending to stop this rebel then go to Carnelian. She wanted nothing more than to help her friend and she wouldn't let these rebels hurt her anymore. 

She thrusted her blade at the gem charging her but was surprised when they dodged the blade and got inside her reach, moving the sword to attack her directly. Skinny saw the blade coming towards her head and tried to move but it was too fast, she wouldn't be able to avoid it. She watched in horror, waiting for the strike to fall.

The gem who was attacking her suddenly stopped and disappeared in a cloud, her gem falling to the ground along with a double-bladed axe which disappeared shortly afterwards. Skinny looked at Carnelian who was crouched with her hands held out. She had thrown her axe to save Skinny's life, but now she was without a weapon and wouldn't be able to summon another in time to stop the other gems. 

Carnelian looked at the gems before her and adopted a face of fury. "Don't touch her." The gems raised their weapons and began to bring them down at Carnelian, intending to make her pay. Carnelian closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the blow. 

The wall behind Carnelian shone with an almost blindingly bright light and a moment later a large striped jasper emerged, grabbing both of the weapons mid-strike and growling lowly. 

"Rebels." She head-butted one of them, causing the gems physical form to dissipate. She tossed the other away and rolled into a ball, moving after the gem and hitting them before they even touched the ground. She allowed them to land and then stood over them. "Rebel scum," she crushed them under foot and looked back at the other two. "Are you two alright?" 

Carnelian and Skinny both just nodded, staring at this Jasper in surprise. She was amazing, the perfect example of what a gem should be. The jasper grunted and looked around. "I'm going ahead to make sure there aren't any more. You two take care of the gems here." She ran off, looking for more gems to beat up. 

Carnelian ran over and jumped into Skinny's arms, holding her tightly and not letting go. "Skinny, you're okay! When I didn't see you after the smoke cleared I thought..." She looked horrified but wiped her eyes of the tears threatening to form and smiled. "But you're okay! You made it!" She suddenly kissed her passionately, her hands gripping onto the taller gem. 

Skinny was surprised but she was happy the other had surprised she held her up, supporting her and making sure she didn't fall. When Carnelian kissed her she wasn't sure how to react, but it felt nice, incredible even. 

Carnelian pulled back and blushed, looking at her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm just so happy and you're so pretty and I really like you and you probably think I'm crazy or something but I just really like you and want to stay up and watch the stars with you and enjoy stuff together and-"

Skinny cut her off by pressing her lips to Carnelian's and kissing her passionately, holding the smaller gem in her arms and never wanting to let her go. She tangled one hand in Carnelian's hair as the kiss got more intense. They eventually pulled away and Skinny just pulled Carnelian against her chest and smiled. "I love you too." She gently ran her fingers through the others hair, feeling at ease with the other so close. 

Carnelian blushed and smiled, holding onto the other as they stayed there, happy to be with the other. They bubbled up the gems after a brief period and sent them back to the base. They headed back themselves afterwards and were met by the sight of quartzes gathered around. Some were mourning fallen friends while others were swearing revenge on the rebels. There were still a good number of gems left over after the raid and they were getting organized. The technicians, which had taken cover inside of the ship had emerged now and were taking down the condition or every gem. The jasper who had emerged during the conflict was over by Skit who was giving her a full checkout. 

The two gems elected to take a seat on one if the low boulders and wait for one of the technicians to come over and examine them. They stayed close, holding hands while they waited. They started whispering to each other. 

"Skinny, when we head out, promise you'll stay with me?" She looked up at her. 

Skinny nodded and smiled. "I promise I'll stay with you and watch your back. We're gonna make it to the end of this war and go to homeworld as heroes." She smiled.

Carnelian leaned her head against Skinny's arm and smiled, relaxing as the day started to come to its close. The stars were soon shining overhead. 

Carnelian pointed up. "Hey, we do get to see the stars together after all."

Skinny nodded. "Yeah." She pointed up. "They're amazing." She put an arm around Carnelian and pulled her close, enjoying this moment they had together. 

[Thousands of Years Later]

Carnelian looked out of the viewing deck at the stars across the endless sky. She smiled a little as Skinny’s reflection appeared in the window. She quickly turned and looked at the love of her life. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it." 

"Well it wasn't easy. The humans are still pretty worked up after that whole debacle with those new guys." Skinny walked over and kneeled, pulling Carnelian into a hug. "But this time with you makes up for everything ever."

Carnelian smirked and hugged back. "Flatterer." She gave her a brief kiss. "Assume the position please." 

Skinny giggled and sat down on the floor. Carnelian settled herself onto the others lap and leaned back, smiling as she looked out at the stars. "I'll never get tired of looking at these stars with you around. I love you."

Skinny kissed the top of Carnelian's head. "I love you too." She gently took hold of Carnelian's hands and watched the stars with her. "A million billion stars in the universe and I ended up on the one that you came from." She smiled. "Something poetic about that." 

Carnelian smiled. "You could ask Jay about that later, but for now shush. The stars aren't gonna watch themselves." 

Skinny smiled and grew quiet. She loved these little times with Carnelian. She loved this gem and would always be with her. She would never let anything hurt her, not the diamonds, or Holly Blue Agate, or anything. She would always be there for her and love her with all of her gem. She watched the stars and noticed a few meteors whizzing by in the distance, she pointed at them and smiled when her girlfriend gasped in amazement. These were truly the best moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for a pairing that I don't see as much love for. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
